¿Cómo Pudiste?
by Londony
Summary: Ya es el sexto año de Scorpius y esa prometía ser una tranquila mañana de sábado hasta que Albus Potter llega a amenazarlo de muerte...Y al parecer se lo merece, si se supone que son los mejores amigos ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a Albus? OneShot


_**Hola a todos! No me abucheen, no me tiren tomates, no me lancen maldiciones imperdonables!!! Sé que hoy debo poner un capítulo de "Con Absoluta Discreción", pero ha sido una muy mala semana para mí. El resfriado casi se convierte en bronquitis, muchos examenes parciales se acumularon y en uno no me fue muy bien...Pero como no hay mal que por bien no venga estaba dandome un duchazo de agua fría para bajar la fiebre cuando se me vino esta idea a la mente: un Scorpius-Lily perfecto para un oneshot.**_

_**Tengo que decir que prefiero el RoseScorpius pero también tengo que decir que en mi vida he escrito algo corto que valga la pena y, para mi gusto, me encantó como quedó este. Pero tengo debilidad por las historias largas (No he entrado a rehabilitación y no tengo ganas de hacerlo) por lo cual les dejo este oneshot "¿Cómo Pudiste...?" como una degustacion de lo que será un longfic (lo siento, pero al igual que "Vacaciones en la Riviera" siento que tiene potencial, al menos en mi cabeza xD) donde explicaré muchas cosas que no aparecen en este fic y que para evitar spoilers les diré abajo. No los aburro más...si es que leen esto, claro, y les prometo que tal vez para hoy a la media noche, en hora de Colombia(cerca en latinoamerica y madrugada del lunes en España) pondré el capítulo 14 de mi Dramione "Con Absoluta Discreción".  
**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**¿CÓMO PUDISTE…?**

-¡¿Dónde está Malfoy?!-un grito atronador rompió el parcial silencio del castillo durante la despejada mañana del sábado. Un joven de revueltos cabellos negros y brillantes ojos verdes caminaba hecho un basilisco por los pasillos de Hogwarts, buscaba furiosamente en cada rincón y tras cada tapiz a aquella serpiente rastrera que se había hecho llamar su amigo.

Un par de niños de primero que lucían sus bufandas verde y plata tuvieron la desgracia de cruzarse en el camino de un descontrolado Albus Potter. Estrelló bruscamente a uno de ellos en contra de la pared gris y siseó amenazante:

-¿Dónde está Malfoy…?-el pequeño se estremeció de miedo mientras que a su amigo le saltaron unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos. Cuando se pudieron recuperar de la impresión inicial y de la gélida mirada del Gryffindor, el que estaba en contra de la pared habló con la voz entrecortada por el llanto contenido:

-Hoy…es sábado, está…entrenando con…con el equipo de Slytherin…-Albus soltó al chico y se reprendió por ser tan tonto. Bajó las escaleras corriendo mientras pensaba con cuál de todos los hechizos que conocía lo dejaría en la enfermería por más de una semana…o no, mejor lo torturaba hasta la locura por haberlo traicionado, o mejor le lanzaba un rápido e indoloro Avada Kedavra en honor a la amistad que alguna vez habían tenido. Con su decisión tomada salió del castillo y corrió hacia el campo de Quidditch, pudo divisar un grupo de escobas en el aire montadas por pequeños puntos verdes. Se acercó y entró al campo para hacerse notar, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio que un jugador aterrizaba suavemente junto a él.

-¿Qué quieres Potter? Interrumpes nuestro entrenamiento.

-¡Cállate Zabini!-y dicho eso tumbó al chico de su escoba y la montó subiendo a una velocidad alucinante hacia los otros jugadores. La gran cantidad de espectadoras y los algunos espectadores que veían el entrenamiento notaron con extrañeza la intromisión de Albus en el campo-¡Malfoy! ¡Baja de tu escoba en este instante!

Un joven rubio se giró en el aire y se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que le llamaban en aquel tono tan demandante, esbozó media sonrisa y se acercó a quien le gritaba.

-Albus, no esperaba encontrarte a veinte metros de altura ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-¡Baja de la maldita escoba o tendré el placer de tumbarte de ella!-Scorpius enarcó una ceja al escuchar la amenaza pero decidió irse por el camino seguro y comenzó a descender. Albus le siguió y cuando estuvieron en tierra firme se puso enfrente de él y le apuntó con su varita en el cuello.

Scorpius se dejó sorprender por la actitud de Albus, alzó las manos en son de paz y sonrió conciliador, podía sonar extraño pero no tenía ni idea de porque lo amenazaba.

-¿Te sientes bien hoy?-dijo algo preocupado y mirándolo de abajo a arriba con sus profundos ojos grises. Entonces, en un repentino momento de compresión, supo porque su amigo actuaba de aquella manera, sabía que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano y que debería enfrentarlo con su mayor sonrisa. Cambió su tono a uno bastante burlón y añadió-¿O acaso amaneciste con ganas de asesinar a alguien? ¡Oh, Al…! ¿Y me has escogido a mí? Gracias amigo, será un placer ayudarte a practicar las Maldiciones Imperdonables…

Albus se crispó de furia al escuchar las palabras de aquel traidor ¿Además osaba a burlarse de él? Apretó aun con más fuerza su varita, los dientes le rechinaron de furia y dio dos pasos acercándose todavía más, mientras el equipo de Slytherin bajaba en picada a defender a su capitán. Scorpius, con un gesto de su mano, les indicó que se mantuvieran alejados de ellos y le sonrió nuevamente al Gryffindor furioso.

-No te atrevas a llamarme "_amigo"_ nuevamente, Malfoy…-sus palabras sonaron escalofriantes, pero a Scorpius había comenzado a divertirle todo aquello. Sonrió burlón y preguntó con voz inocente:

-¿Puedo saber por qué quieres atacarme?-existía la leve posibilidad que no fuera por lo que él sospechaba. Albus resopló con rabia y comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja:

-¿Por qué…? -entonces alzó la voz escandalosamente-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Tienes el descaro de preguntarme por qué?!-Scorpius sonrió y esperó que siguiera-¡Por Lily, Malfoy! ¡¿Cómo pudiste meterte con mi hermanita?!

Bueno, aparentemente Albus había descubierto todo así que no había caso en fingir, alzó los hombros despreocupadamente, pasó sus ojos grises alrededor del lugar y notó que un grupo de personas se habían ido aglomerando a su alrededor, observaban curiosos la escena y esperaban que alguno de los dos saliera volando por los aires en cualquier momento. Nadie parecía querer interponerse entre ellos dos aunque el único que parecía realmente peligroso era Potter, miró tristemente a los ojos a su amigo y le dijo:

-Si necesitas desahogarte, simplemente hazlo ¿Quiere lanzarme una maldición? Adelante.-alzó los hombros nuevamente y esperó el impacto. Albus quería pensar que sus palabras eran irónicas pero sabía que eran sinceras y eso lo enfureció aun más.

-No quiero maldecirte, Malfoy…-dijo con un enojo que cada vez se menguaba más.

-Lo sé.-esbozó media sonrisa y dijo arrogante-No podrías hacerle nada a la cita de tu hermana…-no fue exactamente una broma muy graciosa para Albus que se enfureció nuevamente y le gritó dolido:

-¡Me has traicionado, Scorpius!-el aludido puso los ojos en blanco, confiaba en la madurez de su amigo, pero al parecer era inexistente, sin embargo ya era un avance que le llamara por su nombre otra vez-¡Pasaste tres semanas de las vacaciones de verano en mi casa! ¡Te brindé mi amistad incondicional…!

-Deja el melodrama, Al…

-¡Y tú me traicionas pervirtiendo a mi hermana! ¡Enredándola con engaños! ¡Invitándola a Hogsmeade! ¡¿Cómo pudiste…?!

-Ya te dije que dejes el drama…tú lo has dicho, sólo la invité a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana y ella aceptó ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡El problema es que nadie se acerca a mi hermanita que sólo tiene catorce años, Scorpius! ¡Y que quiero torturarte hasta hacerte pedir clemencia, descuartizar cada una de tus extremidades y matarte cuando estés agonizando!-Scorpius sonrió ante aquella declaración de su amigo y no pudo reprimir un comentario burlón:

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Harry Potter tiene un mago oscuro en potencia bajo su techo?-Albus abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquel comentario le ofendió en extremo y comenzó a gritar descontrolado:

-¡¡ ¿Mago oscuro?!!-Scorpius notó que había cometido un error garrafal-¡¡ ¿Yo, un mago oscuro?!!

-Lo siento…-masculló entre dientes Scorpius mirando al suelo.

-¡¿Y me los dices tú?!

-Basta, Albus…

-¡¿Tú, _Malfoy_?!

-Ya fue suficiente…

-¡¿Quieres que te recuerde cuál es el sinónimo de tu apellido?!

-No es para tanto…-dijo Scorpius alzando la vista y mirándolo desafiante por primera vez.

-¡¿O que te diga lo que fueron tu padre y tu abuelo…?!

-¡Ya dije que lo sentía!-exclamó sacando su varita y apuntando a Albus-¡Te dije que te detuvieras! ¡Y te dije que no es para tanto! ¡Fue una estúpida broma! ¡Y si salgo con tu hermana o no, no es que sea una cuestión tan grave como para armes todo este escándalo!

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y se apuntaban el uno al otro amenazantes, la pequeña multitud les observaban expectantes de lo que pasaría: unos decían que Malfoy volaría dos metros hacia atrás y otros que Potter daría tres vueltas antes de caer contra el suelo. Pero para la gran sorpresa de todos Scorpius bajó su varita y tomó mucho aire, miró a Albus a los ojos y le dijo:

-No quiero discutir contigo…lamento no habértelo dicho antes y espero que puedas perdonarme. Además sabes que no me aprovecharía de tu hermana nunca, no quiero que la pandilla Potter y el enorme clan Weasley me caigan encima…-puso los ojos en blanco, alzó los hombros y continuó-No quiero decirte por qué lo hice porque…no sé muy bien por qué, no me hagas decirlo, por favor…

Eso era más de lo que Albus esperaba, un _por favor_ y una disculpa de Scorpius Malfoy era más de lo que cualquiera podía pedir. Dejó la expresión severa por un instante y casi, pero sólo _casi_, sonrió.

Scorpius se acercó a Albus haciendo que la varita de su amigo tocara su cuello, cruzó sus brazos y empezó a mover impacientemente su pie en contra del césped.

-Bien, estoy esperando.-dijo mirando su reloj y añadió arrastrando las palabras burlón como en otros tiempos lo hiciera su padre-Haz lo que piensas hacer de una buena vez, pero asegúrate de no dañar mi precioso rostro: Deseo que todas mis fans, pero tu hermana en especial, puedan llorar cerca de mi ataúd contemplando lo que alguna vez fui en todo mi esplendor…

Albus hubiese deseado no reír, pero le fue imposible. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y bajó lentamente su varita, entonces estalló en carcajadas junto con su mejor amigo en la mitad del campo de Quidditch mientras todos les veían desconcertados: ya era bastante extraño para todo el mundo mágico que Albus Potter fuera el mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy como para que se amenazaran de muerte un segundo y comenzaran a reír juntos al siguiente.

-¡No creas que ya no estoy enojado contigo, Scorpius!-exclamó Albus tan pronto dejó de reír-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-El aludido movió una mano como restándole importancia y se dirigió a los vestidores mientras tomaba su escoba, entonces con un poco de enojo le gritó mientras se alejaba-¡¿Crees que con un chiste lograste hacerme olvidar que pretendes salir con mi hermanita?! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto…?-repitió la cansina pregunta otra vez.

-Ese es el problema con ustedes los gryffindors, son unos cursis y melodramáticos sin remedio…-entonces le lanzó una mirada burlona a Albus y continuó-No te he hecho nada, no a ti…-el destello de furia en los ojos verdes que tenía enfrente fue una advertencia para detener aquella frase que seguía: "_A tu hermana, tal vez…" _y que Albus muy bien conocía pues ya ambos habían tenido tropezones con otros hermanos mayores, esbozó una sonrisa 100% Malfoy y continuó-Sabía que no podrías atacarme: Me quieres mucho, Potter.

Albus movió negativamente la cabeza y le vio alejarse hacia el final del estadio de Quidditch. Estaba resignado a aceptar aquella latente relación entre su Lily y Scorpius, sonrió levemente y pensó en la última respuesta que él le dio: era cierto, lo quería y por eso no le exigiría que respondiera algo que no podía responder.

-Es mi mejor amigo, nadie querrá y respetará más a mi hermana que él…aunque sea un Malfoy.-susurró para sí mismo mientras giraba sobre sus talones, entonces abrió los ojos como platos mientras pateaba una piedrecilla y se espantó de sí mismo al recordar sus propias palabras: en una misma frase había hablado como su padre y…como su tío Ron. Comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria, rumbo al castillo cuando escuchó que gritaron su nombre:

-¡Oye, Albus!-gritó Scorpius. Él se detuvo en seco, se giró y se miraron desde lejos-¿Aun quieres saber cómo pude hacerte algo así?-Albus asintió en silencio-¡De la misma forma que lo hizo Harry Potter a Ron Weasley!-el muchacho abrió la boca sorprendido mientras veía la sonrisa irónica de su amigo-¡Porque si tu padre no se hubiese metido con la hermanita de su mejor amigo tú no estarías aquí reclamándome nada, en primer lugar!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y les recomiendo que se estrenen el botón nuevo de Review n.n**_

_**En cuanto a las cosas que voy a mencionar en el longfic (que probablemente va a incluir esta escena) y que no mencioné aquí estan el cómo Albus, un gryffindor, y Scorpius, un slytherin, terminan siendo los mejores amigos(la rivalidad entre esas casas no se esfumó con la guerra); las vacaciones en la casa de los Potter, por supuesto Lily tendrá participación en toda la historia (una que el pobre Albus no imagina) y en mi perversa cabeza les adelanto que no es sólo una salida a Hogsmeade pero si Albus hizo escándalo por eso...**_

_**No les quito más tiempo...igual ni siquiera sé si les gustó. Les mando un beso a todos y agradezco de antemano sus Reviews.**_

_**Londony S.**_

_**P.D. Si les gustó, lo más probable es que lo comience a publicar el otro año, en enero xD cuando termine los dos que estoy haciendo ahora  
**_


End file.
